


Happy Valentine's Day

by ToWhomItMayConcern



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToWhomItMayConcern/pseuds/ToWhomItMayConcern
Summary: Bucky arrives back home from a mission just in time for Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Happy Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Another gift from me to you! I figured we'll do one fluff and one smut.

It had been two months since Bucky had been home. Sent away with Sam on a mission, Y/N counted off the days where she would be able to hold him again. Bucky promised her it would only be a month a most if everything went according to plan. The phone call that confirmed otherwise upsetted her, but she understood that this was his job, and it’s not like he wanted to be gone either.

But tomorrow was Valentine’s Day, and Y/N had so much planned for the two of them. She even bought the new lingerie set Bucky was eyeing up for a while now. All red and lace and silk, one of his favorites.

“I’m trying baby,” Bucky said.

It was the first phone call in a while, and Y/N immediately relaxed at the sound of his voice. It was a rough day at the office for her, and all’s she wanted was to be in Bucky’s arms.

“I know.” Y/N sighed. “It just sucks.”

Bucky chuckled. “Believe me doll, I know. I’ll be home as soon as I can.”

“Okay,” Y/N mumbled. “Be safe. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Bucky smiled at the sight before him. He wanted to surprise her. The mission was finally successful and he was on the quinjet to home when he made the phone call. It was only 11-30, but he imagined it was a tough day for Y/N by the way she was curled on their bed, his pillow stuffed beneath her open mouth as she snored softly.

The tv was still on, light dimming in the dark room. Bucky stripped and cleaned himself as quietly as he could before crawling into bed, immediately sighing at the warmth.

Y/N stirred, feeling the bed dip and comforter being lifted up. She had gone to bed wearing only his t-shirt and boxer briefs, which made Bucky grin as he realized.

“It’s just me,” Bucky whispered softly into the back of her neck.

Y/N immediately rolled over, eyes now opened in shock. She quickly broke out in a grin, raising her hand to cup his cheek. The stubble lightly scratched her palm, but she loved the feeling of it.

Bucky placed a palm over hers, scooting closer to her.

“I missed you,” she whispered.

Bucky smiled. “I missed you too.”

Then he smiled, that toothy, cheeky smiled that Y/N adored, and placed a soft but passionate kiss that left her breathless and wanting more.

“Let me show you just how much.” His voice had dropped a few octaves, and it made her stomach clench with arousal.

He gave her another kiss, trailing down her jaw. He gave her jaw and playful bite before sucking on the sweet spot on her neck, causing Y/N to moan lightly and wrap a leg around his hip. Her fingers gripped at the base of his neck, pulling at the soft, short hair.

Bucky gently pushed her onto her back, hands sliding under the shirt, palms splaying over the smooth skin of her stomach. He was already hard, it had been too long since he’d had any type of release. He suspected Y/N had the same problem, hips moving up to meet with his. They both groaned at the covered friction.

“I love it when you wear my clothes, doll.” Bucky groaned.

Y/N grinned, bringing him back down for another kiss, sucking on his lips.

“I know.”

Bucky pulled the shirt over her head, palming her breast with one hand, mouth enveloping her nipple. Y/N moaned and thrusted harder against him; he could feel how wet she was already.

When her moans turned to whines and their hips rutted faster against each other, Bucky let go of her nipple with a pop and trailed down her stomach. Every little kiss resulted in small nips, no doubt leaving marks for her to wear proudly.

Y/N sighed when he pulled down the boxers. Bucky groaned at the sight of her wet pussy, breath blowing against her heat. Her hips stuttered against her will, waiting for Bucky to make a move.

He chuckled at her eagerness. “I got you babygirl. I got you.”

He licked a broad stripe over her slit before she could respond. Y/N let out a guttural moan, and he had to hold down her hips with his metal arm.

His tongue trailed around her clit, clearly teasing her. Y/N whined pathetically as he did, giving him a dirty look but fucking melting at the sight of his eyes on hers as he tongue fucked her.

“Please,” she whispered breathlessly.

“Please what?”

He teased her entrance with his pointer finger, gathering up the mix of his saliva and her juices.

“Please use your fingers. I want your fingers inside me so bad.”

Bucky grinned, pleased. Y/N was rewarded with two thick fingers curled inside her, already rubbing at her g-spot. She cried out, one hand gripping and tugging at his hair and the other the bedsheets.

He finally attached his lips to her clit, sucking and licking. Her thighs were shaking and tightening around his head, a clear sign of her impending orgasm.

“Oh!” She gasped as he fucked her harder, biting down on the soft skin of her thigh. “Baby I’m coming!”

“Go ahead,” Bucky cooed. “Come around my fingers for me doll.”

It was like she needed his permission to finally break the dam. The coil in her lower stomach snapped as she wailed, nails scratching into his head which earned her a growl. He didn’t let up even after she came down from her high, only stopping when he she begged him sweetly too. He needed to be inside her.

It didn’t take long for him to shred his clothing before pushing his thick girth into her.

“Shit,” Bucky hissed as he bottomed our inch by inch. “You’re just as tight as I remember princess.”

Y/N clashed her lips with his, tasting herself on his tongue. She could never seem to get entirely used to the way his dick stretched her in a painfully delicious way. It left her sore but craving for more the next day. She rolled her hips up, giving him the okay to move.

“Oh Bucky,” she cried. “I missed you. Missed this.”

Bucky wanted to be slow and gentle with her, but all thoughts of that flew out the window as soon as he kissed her. They would the next two weeks to themselves to do whatever they wanted; it could wait until later.

Y/N moaned at the bruising pace Bucky set, walls already clenching around him. She could tell by the grunts and the way he was clenching his teeth that he wasn’t going to last long either. She trailed her nails down his back, making Bucky groan into her neck.

“I’m not going to last much longer,” Bucky voiced her thoughts.

“I know,” she whined as he repeatedly hit the soft spot inside her. It seemed as though he never missed.

“I want you to come in me baby,” Y/N rolled her tongue around his ear lobe, giving it a soft bite that made Bucky’s toes curl.

Bucky grabbed onto their headboard, hips postioning impossibility harder and faster into hers.

Y/N’s mouth was open in a silent scream as her velvety walls tightened around him. Bucky cursed as his hips stuttered, placing a calloused thumb to rub roughly against her clit.

“F-fuck,” she stuttered. “Imcomingimcomingimcoming.”

Bucky moaned as he felt her juices spill down his balls, giving a few more hard thrusts before releasing thick ropes of cum deep inside her.

He collapsed on top of her, careful not to hurt her with his arm and weight. She held on to him tightly, rubbing his back and kissing the top of his head. Bucky looked at the clock on the nightstand, smiling softly at it.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Y/N.”

Y/N grinned, pulling him up for a soft kiss. “Happy Valentine’s baby. Oh and by the way, I got that lingerie set you wanted.”

Bucky’s eyes perked up, and she giggled at the excitement in them.

“Good thing I got home just in time then, huh?”


End file.
